1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to magnetic amusement puzzles or games, which require both skill and dexterity to successfully solve the puzzle or win the game.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Throughout time there have been various types of toys, games and puzzles having individual pieces which contain magnets. Examples of such prior art toys, games and puzzles are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,201 to Nichols shows a pattern-forming puzzle comprising eight cube-type pieces. Each piece includes an exposed surface and a non-exposed surface, the unexposed surfaces each contain a magnet 28. The magnets 28 are adapted to releasably engage with the non-exposed surfaces of similar cubes. The pieces form a cube-type shape when properly assembled.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,273 and 5,127,562 to Unger illustrate a combination breakable toy and puzzle, comprising eight identically-shaped elements, each having a hollow interior. The hollow interiors contain a magnet for interaction with magnets contained on the interiors of other shaped elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,921 to Strohmaier discusses a magnetic toy or building block comprising hollow top and bottom parts and magnets. The magnets are contained in the parts and supported in such a manner that the opposite magnet ends are of the same polarity adjacent to the opposite faces of the block.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,939,243 and 3,254,440 to Duggar disclose a set of magnetic toy building blocks. Each wall of the toy building blocks carries a permanent bar-type magnet. The blocks 10 may be assembled into various desired arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,882 to Vega shows magnetic toy blocks. Within the center of each of six faces of the blocks a one-piece permanent magnet element is carried. The blocks may be magnetically attached in any of numerous relative positions.
As it can plainly be seen however, the prior art patents are all complex to handle and expensive to make.